


Recipe For Darkness

by GrieverBitMyFinger



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, SebaCiel - Freeform, Smut, Somnophilia, mentions of elizabeth/sieglinde
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrieverBitMyFinger/pseuds/GrieverBitMyFinger
Summary: Within minutes of their apartment’s main door closing, he was fast asleep, wholly unaware of the blankets sliding away from his back and rear as he shifted--leaving his nude form entirely exposed. And as Ciel’s soft, supple skin was laid bare, a fanged grin split the maw of the crimson-eyed creature lurking just beneath where the boy slumbered. The night was only just beginning.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Recipe For Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Written for Sebaciel Halloween Week 2020 - Day 7: Delicious Debauchery ~ The first chapter is a bit of an intro, chapter two is all smut and will hopefully be up sometime next week. I hope you guys enjoy it, and happy Halloween!

"Ciel, I can't believe you!" a voice shrieked, waking Ciel just as he had begun to nod off. He rose from his bed with a shocked jolt, eyes wide and heart pounding as he looked to the source of his rest's disturbance. There, at the end of his bed, stood a familiar blonde, her curly pigtails bouncing like ocean waves as she shook her head in disapproval. His cousin's arms were crossed over her chest as her fierce eyes narrowed on his confused expression, camellia lips pursed as she scolded him more profoundly than his mother ever had. It was times like these when he wished he didn't share a flat with her…

"Lizzie, what are you doing in my room? Go bother Sieglinde, she's usually still awake at this hour; I'm sure she'll happily invite you into her bed…" Ciel groaned, grumpily yanking the sheets over his head as he flopped face-down into his soft mattress. The light had been flicked on with Elizabeth's wrath-fueled arrival, but luckily, the plush pillow he nested into was more than enough to drown out the overbearing brightness. He was disturbed once more, however, when pink-manicured nails thumped against the back of his head. " _What_?"

"Sieglinde isn't back from her late class yet or I would already be at her apartment. And don't give me that attitude, cousin dearest," Elizabeth spat, her usually-sweet voice rich with sarcasm. "You fell asleep with the light on, so I came in to turn it off, and I see _this_!"

The ridiculousness of her wild hand-gesture wasn't lost on the tired student.

"You saw… Me asleep?" Ciel murmured, lips curled into a scowl as he was repeatedly denied of his desperately sought after sleep. His frustration with the girl was mounting more and more the longer she stood there, watching him with those cool emerald eyes. Somewhere beneath her frustrated gaze lied concern and fierce protectiveness, though he wasn't entirely sure why.

"No, your feet. You left your feet hanging out of the covers," she supplied, though it was clear that her explanation was far from satisfactory. "I've told you so many times now, something is off about this apartment. It's nice and clean, but it's too affordable for it to be in this neighborhood. It gives me a strange feeling, especially your room."

"Lizzie, it's almost midnight and I've had a long day… Look, I get that in all of the horror stories you read, it has to do with monsters pulling you under the bed by your feet, but can't your ghost stories wait until tomorrow?" Ciel gave an exasperated sigh as he sat up on his elbows, reluctantly resigning to the fact that he wouldn't be going to bed anytime soon.

With a wary expression, Elizabeth's shoulders slumped, the glint in her eyes becoming more anxious as she sat at the foot of his bed. "I know you think I'm insane for believing some of those, but this is important, Ciel. I found an article about this place today." She took a deep breath before continuing, "An ambulance was called to this very apartment exactly one year ago today on reports of a severe injury. The woman lived alone, there were no signs of breaking and entering, and yet the reports say that she woke when she felt her feet being repeatedly scratched and stabbed." Her eyes briefly slid shut as she tried to recall the exact words the woman had spoken. "She said that when she looked down, there was a creature. She couldn't see its face, but its teeth were sharp like some sort of beast. She managed to scream loud enough for her neighbor to hear, and the creature disappeared the second her neighbor knocked on the door, but not before it had drained a generous amount of blood. She didn't lose either of her feet, luckily, but it took months of physical therapy to fully recover…"

As Elizabeth finished her story, Ciel was unable to keep his mouth from falling agape in disbelief. She truly believed that the woman was attacked by some otherworldly creature…? "I saw that report shortly before we moved in, as well as one from the year prior when the apartment was built. But it could have simply been sleep paralysis. The reports from both incidents mentioned that each tenant had a dog; the dogs could have been trying to snap their owners out of their panic and accidentally wounded them in the process. Their feet were probably just the easiest target for the dogs since the rest of their body was covered." Offering a reassuring smile, despite his frustration at the nonsense his cousin often believed, Ciel checked the time on his phone. "It's midnight now, I'm sure Sieglinde is home. Why don't you go sleep at her place tonight? It may put your mind at ease, seeing as it's Halloween and all."

A huff escaped the girl's lips as she nodded. "I'm about to go over there. But please trust me on this and keep your feet beneath the covers. I know you don't believe in these stories, but if there's even a slight chance that it may be true… I owe it to auntie and uncle to keep you safe since I'm the one who talked you into coming along to university with me anyways."

“Fine, I’ll keep my feet under the covers… But only if you promise not to wake me up again,” Ciel bargained, eyes drooping more and more the longer he tried to hold a coherent conversation. All he had to do was pretend until she left, and then he could return to sleeping however he wished to.

“I can do that,” Elizabeth chirped, cracking a smile as the tense aura surrounding her seconds before dissipated a bit too quickly. It was clear that thoughts of her nightly plans had slowly overcome her fears, luckily for Ciel. “Now then, I think it’s time to go. I don’t want to keep Sully waiting for too long,” she said, all but leaping from her perch on the edge of her cousin’s bed in silent anticipation.

With a relieved breath, Ciel tumbled back onto the cozy mattress that beckoned him with all the strength of a siren’s song. At last, he could sleep again. “Make sure to turn off the light before you leave my room… And have fun getting some ass,” he teased, burrowing into his pillow with a sleepy groan afterwards.

He was already dozing by the time he heard the girl’s call of, “I always do!” He assumed a wink most likely followed her cheeky words, but was too far gone to make an effort to glance back as the room fell into darkness and his door clicked shut. Within minutes of their apartment’s main door closing, he was fast asleep, wholly unaware of the blankets sliding away from his back and rear as he shifted--leaving his nude form entirely exposed. And as Ciel’s soft, supple skin was laid bare, a fanged grin split the maw of the crimson-eyed creature lurking just beneath where the boy slumbered.

The night was only just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: griever-bit-my-finger


End file.
